gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin 'ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, 'The Power of Madonna, und wird von Jesse und Rachel, Emma und Will, und Finn und Santana gesungen. Der Song wird gesungen, als sich Finn, Emma und Rachel dazu durch ringen wollen, endlich ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren, während Santana, Jesse und Will sie davon überzeugen wollen, es durchzuziehen. Jesse und Rachel sind in ihrem Zimmer, Finn und Santana in einem Motelzimmer und Emma und Will in seinem Schlafzimmer. Der Song ist eine Traumsequenz, durch die Emma und Rachel beschließen, lieber noch etwas zu warten, während Finn es als Einziger durchzieht. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem sechsten, gleichnamigen Album "Like a Virgin" aus dem Jahr 1984. Charts Lyrics Rachel (und Jesse): I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through (I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you) Emma und Will: I was beat Incomplete I'd been had I was sad and blue Jesse und Rachel: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Alle: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Rachel (und Jesse): Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast (I've been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last) Emma und Will: You're so fine And you're mine Make me strong Yeah you make me bold Jesse und Rachel: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold Alle: Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time (Santana: Hey, yeah) Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine Finn, Jesse und Will: Oooh (Emma und Rachel: Whoah) Oooh, (Santana: Whoah whoah) Oooh (Emma und Rachel: Whoah) oooh, (Santana: Yeahh yeah yeah) Oooh (Emma und Rachel: Whoah) oooh, (Santana: Whoah whoah) Santana: You're so fine And you're mine Finn und Santana: I'll be yours 'Till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide! Alle: Like a virgin, (Santana: You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Oh, baby) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Finn und Rachel: Ooh, ooh... Like a virgin (Santana: Hey!) Finn, Rachel und Santana: Feels so good inside Jesse: When you hold me Santana: When you hold me Jesse: When your heart beats Finn: When your heart beats Jesse: When you love me Santana: When you love me baby (Finn und Rachel: Oh oh oh whoah) Alle: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Yeah) Jesse und Rachel: Oh oh yeah Santana: Oh! Alle: Like a virgin Trivia *Während der Aufnahme des Songs, ließen die Produzenten jeden Sänger den kompletten Song singen, damit sie in der Lage sein konnten, ihn auf jede Weise zu bearbeiten, wie es ihnen passte. *In der Episode gibt es mehrere Szenen, in denen einige Charaktere die Zeilen von anderen sangen. *In einer Einstellung von Jesse und Rachel, kann man Leas Tattoo auf ihrer linken Schulter sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester Kategorie:Solos von Emma Pillsbury Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James